Wolf vs Winter
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Jace and Bat are snowed in during a shared mission between wolves and Shadowhunters. They bond and in the end start dating. For a while, Jace is happy, but then Bat starts falling for Alec – and making Jace see Alec in a whole new light. Bat/Alec/Jace slash


Shadowhunters || Velondalewood || Wolf vs Winter || Velondalewood || Shadowhunters

Title: Wolf vs Winter – Shadowhunters and Snow

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, wingfic, fluff, heat sharing, cuddles, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, wing-kink, f/f, m/f, m/m

Main Pairing: Bat/Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Maia/Clary, Simon/Izzy, Luke/Magnus

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Maia Roberts

Summary: Jace and Bat are snowed in during a shared mission between wolves and Shadowhunters. They bond and in the end start dating. For a while, Jace is happy, but then Bat starts falling for Alec – and making Jace see Alec in a whole new light...

 **Wolf vs Winter**

 _Shadowhunters and Snow_

The day had started well-enough. Jace didn't quite understand how it had ended with him with a broken wing, in a cave, snowed in with an alpha he _kind of_ had a crush on...

No, wait. He knew exactly how he had gotten to this moment. It had all gone wrong when Magnus Bane and his boyfriend walked into the Institute, followed by the wolf cubs. Jace still remembered how they had met Magnus Bane for the first time. Back then, before this whole war had unfolded, when they had still tried to piece together who and what Clary was, she only had one clue. And that had been Magnus Bane. Then they ended up bringing a wounded and freshly turned Alpha of the pack Luke Garroway to Magnus – and that was how they learned that the two of them were actually _mates_. Something Clary hadn't known. She had known that her mother's best friend had 'a boyfriend' but that had always been so ominous that she had half believed it to be fictional.

Magnus was not fictional. And by now they knew and understood the story behind. A young Luke, not yet fully used to his new Downworlder blood, had been sick and tired of trying to fun after Jocelyn, who was not giving into his courting. When it became apparent that they would never raise Clary as wife and husband, he was bitter for a while. Since the only one who knew of their secrets – the Shadow World, the stolen baby, Valentine – was Magnus Bane, Luke went to him. Drinking a lot at Pandemonium, sharing his troubles with Magnus. The two bonded, grew closer and closer, until one drunk night led to more than just talking. They had been together since then. Relationships between two alphas worked only rarely, but since Luke was now the Alpha of the pack and Magnus was the High Warlock and thus the Alpha of the warlocks, they both had their own responsibilities and duties to balance them out. From what Jace had seen of them so far, they were pretty cute together. The definition of a power couple, really.

Cute power couple origins aside, those two had walked into the Institute this morning, with the cubs in toe – meaning Maia Roberts and the newest addition to the pack, Bat Velasquez. They had come on the behalf of the pack and Magnus was being his supportive mate self...

/flashback\

"We've had a rogue werewolf who fled into the mountains", stated Luke seriously.

"Okay", said Alec slowly, waiting for the point in his usual head of Institute self.

"In Idris", concluded Luke. "As a sign of good faith between Shadowhunters and Downworlders, I was thinking of a team-up. The guy killed a mundane and then threatened and used a warlock to flee to Idris and I plan on tracking him down and bringing him to justice."

Alec was instantly on board with that, because after the whole Soul Sword lie things between the Clave and Downworlders had been incredibly tense. The only ones who had been with him at that moment had been Clary and Jace and while Clary was instantly on board of teaming up with her girlfriend, Jace just shrugged in acceptance. Clary had been spending a lot of time with the pack, because Luke while not being her father had been the closest to a father that she had ever known, so after all the lies were finally out of the way, she wanted to _truly_ get to know him. Magnus seemed delighted in his new role as stepfather and he did adore the Biscuit, as he called her.

"Isabelle is busy training Max", grunted Alec, gesturing at Clary and Jace. "Will those two do, or do you think you need a larger team? I can put together a team for you."

"No, I'm sure the Biscuit and Jace will be enough", assured Magnus, looking at Luke.

Luke grunted in agreement, clasping Magnus' hand. The two were always very subtle with their affections, but Jace still found them very impactful. They supported each other at all times.

"The five of us", grunted Luke, looking at Clary, Maia, Jace and Bat.

"Sounds good for me. I'm glad to get out of here for a mission again", agreed Jace.

After the war, things had been so calm that he started to go crazy in boredom. Magnus snorted amused as he opened a portal for the five of them to step through. It sounded like an easy enough mission. Find a sole rouge werewolf, with the man-power of five and with three wolf-noses.

/flashback|end\

It had, quite clearly, not been an easy mission. Idris had been as beautiful as ever, but the rogue werewolf was someone they should not have underestimated. And the giant-ass snow-storm in the mountains had been a bit unexpected. The five of them got separated and the ice was _harsh_ on Jace's wings. He loved his wings, like every Shadowhunter did, but at times like these he envied the ones without angel's blood and angel's blessing because the wings didn't take well to the storm. It only got worse when he and Bat actually ran into the rouge werewolf. During the fight, Jace broke one of his wings, because it had gathered too much ice between its feathers to help him during it.

With the Shadowhunter out of commission, they had no other chance but to retreat. Bat, thankfully enough, found a cave for them to hide in and at least wait until the snow-storm ended.

"Can't you at least heal your wing?", asked Bat concerned at another one of Jace's winces.

"Gee, now that you mention it", spat Jace out aggressively and sarcastically. "Don't you think I would have done that from the get-go? I lost my stele in the snow-storm."

"But you can do the thing where you glow prettily and use your runes anyway", pointed Bat out. "I actually even saw you do it before during our last shared mission."

Jace blushed at the indirect compliment. "I... can. Theoretically. Practically? Haven't really figured out how it works yet... I can only do it under emotional pressure. Mostly when a member of my flock is in danger. I can't do it on command..."

"...You're in danger. You're literally in physical pain", pointed Bat out.

"What can I say? My skills of self-preservation have always been weak", drawled Jace displeased.

Bat growled at that in displeasure. From everything Bat had learned about alphas, betas and omegas ever since he had been turned into a werewolf, omegas were supposed to be watchful and nurturing. They should look out for themselves too. But Jace was spectacularly bad at that – and he wasn't alone with that. From what Bat had seen from not just Jace but also from Clary, omegas could be more reckless than anyone else. And Bat had seen a lot of both Clary and Jace in the past weeks. Clary even longer than that, because she was Maia's girlfriend and Maia had fast become Bat's best friend and guide into the Shadow World. Clary, as Luke's daughter, had had run-ins with the wolves of the pack for years now, even before she knew about the Shadow World. And Maia had been enamored by Clary even before she knew Clary was an omega. They had only gotten together during the war though, when Clary's heritage as a Shadowhunter and as an omega were revealed. Omegas were like catnip to alphas, or so Maia had explained with a deadpan.

Only that it wasn't just _every_ omega or to _every_ alpha. To Maia, it was only Clary. She had no problems snarking at Jace and giving him a hard time. But when Clary looked at her with those large doe-eyes, then Maia was more than ready to do everything for the omega.

And, disturbingly enough, to Bat that catnip was called Jace Waywoodale (Bat spent so much time catching himself and correcting the name that they had, at one point, started to blend into one). From the day he had first met Jace at the celebration at the Hunter's Moon about their victory. That bashful smile as he talked to his siblings, those insanely gorgeous dual-colored eyes and the large golden-white wings that looked the most like an angel's (Clary's were red like a cardinal's and while they matched her hair greatly, they didn't make her seem as holy as Jace). Bat had invited the blonde to a drink after he got close enough to take a whiff of the angel's scent.

Since then, they had met quite a couple of times. Most of them because Bat tagged along when Maia went to visit her girlfriend at the Institute, giving Bat a great excuse to ogle pretty Shadowhunters at training. Jace was not the only pretty Shadowhunter the Institute had to offer. Most of the times, Jace was sparring with Alec Lightwood, the head of the Institute. Better known as tall, dark, handsome and dreamy. A beta, as Bat realized quick. Jace's parabatai – though he wasn't really sure what that meant. What Bat did know was that Alec and Jace shirtless and sparring was the damn hottest thing Bat had _ever_ seen in his entire life.

"You're cold", noted Bat concerned.

"We're _snowed in_. Yeah, I'm cold", grumbled Jace irritated, rubbing his arms.

He was only wearing a shirt and a black leather jacket after all. Bat frowned and scooted closer.

"I could keep you warm", suggested Bat softly.

Jace just snorted and looked at him dubiously. "What are you suggesting, Velasquez?"

"That I can turn into a giant-ass wolf with warm fur who literally radiates warmth because we run hotter as wolves than we do as humans", replied Bat. "And if I return to the Institute with a Jace-icle then your parabatai is going to skin me alive and use my fur as a rug."

This time around, the snort was softer and more amused. Jace tilted his head and looked at him curiously for a long moment. An unmated alpha and omega cuddling up was unusual, as far as Maia and Luke had explained to Bat. But Bat totally wasn't going to let the omega freeze to death!

"...Okay, fine. Alec would probably follow me to the afterlife to strangle me himself if I'd die _twice_ in two months", muttered Jace in defeat, shaking his head.

The next moment, Bat turned into his giant wolf-form. He was impressive and gorgeous, Jace had to admit that. Bat crawled up to him and curled around him, surrounding Jace with the warmth of his body and fur. It worked nearly instantly. Sighing contently, Jace relaxed against Bat, burying his face in the neck-fur of the wolf. He carefully adjusted his wings so he could lay more comfortable. It hurt, the broken wing, but it was okay. He has had worse pain. It was the emotional side that was getting to him. Being grounded like this always made him hyper-aware and also slightly aggressive. It left him defenseless, weak, vulnerable, _useless_. Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate on something else – anything else. He buried his nose deeply in Bat's fur.

Bat smelt like musk and safety and cinnamon. Jace found the scent oddly reassuring. He normally didn't take well to alphas – Alec, Izzy and Simon were betas, Clary was an omega. Usually he saw alphas as a threat. It was hard for an omega to compete against alphas, they were often seen as less qualified for fieldwork. He had to work twice as hard as alphas and he worked four times as hard, because he had to be the best. So alphas didn't normally give him a sense of safety. Magnus and Luke did, by now. They had both helped them so much over the war and during that brief time where Jace and Luke had believed him to be Jocelyn's son, they had... bonded. Bonded in the sense that Luke was the only father Clary knew and Clary was his sister, so Luke suddenly felt a sense of responsibility for Jace too. Right now, Jace wasn't quite sure where he stood.

Bat was the first alpha his age that Jace felt content with. They had only been on two or three missions together, all small, minor things after the war. But they had spent a lot of time together based on Clary and Maia dating and Maia constantly dragging Bat along with her to the Institute and while the girls were busy sneaking off to Clary's room, Bat wandered the Institute alone and mostly found his way to the training room to drool over Jace. Yes, Jace was aware of that. He knew he was insanely good looking and he was aware of the way alphas looked at him. With lust and desire, because he was a pretty omega. That wasn't something new.

"I hope Luke and the others will be able to find him", grunted Jace frustrated.

He snuggled up closer to his new fluffy pillow. Not only did Bat make him feel safe, Bat was also really comfortable and gentle. He was funny too, Jace didn't mind spending time with him at the Institute. Sighing, Jace buried his nose in Bat's fur, inhaling deep. He relaxed and drifted off.

"Hey. Hey, no sleeping, angelito", whispered a rough voice.

When Jace blinked his eyes open, he realized Bat had changed back to human. He was cradling Jace close against his chest. Blinking, Jace looked up at the alpha. He had nice, warm eyes.

"M cold", mumbled Jace, nuzzling against Bat's neck. "You're warm..."

"Very observant, angelito", grinned Bat amused, hugging Jace closer. "But you can't sleep. I heard somewhere that that's not good when you're cold. You might have hypothermia."

Bat carefully opened his sweater jacket and wrapped it around Jace before closing it again. It left them snuggled very closely and engulfed Jace even more in Bat's scent. He sighed contently.

"Come on, stay... stay with me. How about we talk? Keep you engaged", suggested Bat.

"Mh? What about?", asked Jace and yawned, nuzzling his head into Bat's chest.

"We could... plan our first date?", suggested Bat with a small grin. "How's that sound?"

"...Date?", echoed Jace, suddenly feeling slightly more awake as he stared up at the wolf. "What?"

"You're very pretty and cute and snarky – I like snarky – and you smell _amazing_. And I'd like to get to know you better. Without Claia hovering about", grunted Bat.

"A... date-date?", asked Jace curiously. "Like..."

"Yep. You and me, together, on a romantic date. We could eat together at that funny diner that Maia showed me the other day and then we could see a movie?", suggested Bat. "Just... normal stuff. If Shadowhunters do normal stuff. Or do you have elaborate courting dances and fights to the death for the privilege of courting someone...?"

Jace snorted at that and tilted his head. "No. We court with flowers and food. We _do_ prove ourselves to our chosen ones, yes, but... We also date. That... You should about that?"

"You're the prettiest omega on the continent, possibly beyond", stated Bat seriously, nosing Jace's neck. "You're so impressive when you fight and you smell so nice. I love how much you care about your siblings, about Clary even though you two aren't blood-related after all. You're so... You care more about others than about yourself, even though you _pretend_ that you only care about yourself. But you're not that arrogant. You're... soft. I've seen it, with Clary. I wanna get to know that soft cutie and care for you the way you care about everyone else."

"...Okay", whispered Jace after a moment.

"Yeah? So. Dinner and a movie, then?", asked Bat.

"Mh. Dinner and a movie", confirmed Jace amused.

He didn't think there would be much to come forth from this. Alphas asked him out occasionally, but it's always just about the sex in the end. Once they got to try a male omega out in bed, they usually never called again. One-night-stands. Jace was good at those, but he never got more. No one ever cared enough for more than that. To the Downworlders he slept with, he was just Clave scum, to the Shadowhunters he had always just been the orphan without a bloodline worthy to be mated into, then he had been Valentine's son – and neither Shadowhunters nor Downworlders would want to be mated to _that_. Jace knew what he was. He _could_ have been a good catch, the omega heir of the Herondale clan. Now he was used goods. And while _most_ of society was progressive enough that omegas didn't have to be virgins before sealing a matebond, the Clave was not too progressive and the old families loved their purity. Not even his new, shiny last name would change that much. He had a reputation as a slut and he was never going to shake that off.

So why not go on a date with the handsome werewolf. They'd have a good time, like he always did.

/break\

Jace's broken wing was easily enough fixed once they got back to the Institute and Jace got berated by Alec, but that was nothing new. Clary and Luke hovered at his side at the infirmary and _that_ , he was still getting used to. Bat also stayed at his side too though.

They went on their first date two days later, once Jace was fully recovered – Bat had wanted to make sure that Jace would be fine. Jace had thought that was because of the ensuing sex and because that did work better when both parties were unhurt.

The sex was _mind-blowing_. Jace hadn't had sex with an alpha in months and he had missed being knotted. It was just such a different thing than having sex with a beta. That had even been worth the nearly getting frozen in a cave thing that had proceeded.

But then there was a second date and a third date and a fourth date. And they didn't always have sex at the end of the dates? Bat just brought him home, kissed him good night and thanked him for a wonderful time. Bat brought him flowers and chocolates.

"Why do you look so confused, Jace?", asked Isabelle amused.

"...We're going out. _Together_ ", pointed Jace out tentatively.

Isabelle and Clary had forced him down to help them pick outfits for tonight. Clary raised one amused eyebrow and turned toward Isabelle, holding a black dress up. Isabelle spread her wings, contrasting the colorful peacock-wings to the black dress. She was going through her wardrobe to find a red dress that would go well with Clary's red wings.

"Yes. Our partners happen to be close friends and we happen to be siblings. It makes for a nice triple date", replied Clary amused. "Simon, Maia and Bat had plans on going to see the new Marvel movie together anyway – and Simon and I have been going to every MCU movie together since _Iron Man_. He's been so excited about getting Izzy into it."

"Honestly, he had me at Black Widow. Badass girl in leather? Sign me up", grinned Isabelle.

"...Bat promised me I can watch this movie even without knowing the other like 30 movies", grunted Jace with a frown, leaning back with a disturbed look on his face.

"Yeah, _Doctor Strange_ is a stand-alone movie with no obvious ties to the universe just yet", confirmed Isabelle. "And Si told me it's about a genius doctor, which... interesting."

"Now let's wind back to the part where you're confused by us going on a triple date?", requested Isabelle curiously. "I mean, you can not tell me that you're embarrassed about PDA when your sisters are around, right? You have no concept of embarrassment."

"No", huffed Jace and rolled his eyes. "I just... don't really get why Bat would take me out with his friends...? Like. We've already had sex three times. He knows he doesn't have to do this unnecessary and complicated stuff just to get laid."

Clary and Isabelle paused and exchanged a meaningful look. It was so annoying when they did it. Honestly, Isabelle had accepted Clary as a sister nearly faster than Jace had. She had always wanted a sister, after all. Both his sisters turned toward him with serious looks on their faces.

"You... _do_ realize that he's not just dating you for sex, right?", asked Isabelle carefully.

"Why else?", shrugged Jace, clearly confused.

"Jace", started Clary and sat down next to him on Isabelle's bed. "You... Have you never had an actual relationship before? One that... goes beyond sex?"

"Clary", started Jace with a deadpan. "I'm a male omega. I'm _interesting_. But I was also last of the Waylands, an orphan without a bloodline to get mated into. And believe me, the whole Valentine-thing was not exactly helping. People want sex with me, because I'm a rare male omega. They wanna get a taste and then move on. There's nothing more to want."

"You're a Herondale. You're the grandson of the Inquisitor", stated Isabelle, arms crossed.

"Yeah, that's a pretty new development", grunted Jace with a shrug. "Me being an easy lay you don't have to wine and date? That's a well-known fact in the Shadow World by now. What self-respecting alpha raised in our society would want _that_ as their mate?"

"I swear, your society is so backward", muttered Clary baffled and shook her head. "But to answer your question: Bat. Bat is the answer to that question. He is _so_ gone on you. He stares at you with hearts in his eyes. How do you not see that? He doesn't just want sex."

"Su—ure", grunted Jace and got up. "Anyway, I should get changed too."

He left his sisters before they could say anything else. Why would Bat want to actually be in a committed relationship with Jace? Bat was _a catch_. A strong alpha werewolf. Most Downworlder omegas would swoon at that. Especially since Bat was an alpha but not a posturing alpha-male. He was kind and gentle and sweet. Just what any omega was looking for to settle down with.

Sighing, Jace got dressed in the black, skin-tight leather pants that had made Bat run into a wall last week, as well as a tight, black v-neck shirt that revealed the hickey Bat had left on Jace's collarbone yesterday. Jace wore those hickeys with pride. They were the closest to being marked by an alpha that he'd probably ever get. And he was just being realistic here. Not just because of Valentine and his reputation. Jace had been taught by his father what it meant to be an omega, what an alpha wanted from their omega-mate. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jace knew that Michael – Valentine – had lied to him and that there were alphas who wanted more than just obedient means for breeding. He knew that. It was just hard to shake things that had literally been beaten into him for ten years of his life. Jace was a broken omega. He had been raised to _not_ be an omega. To be a fighter, to deny his instincts. He was so good at denying his instincts that he had on more than one occasion gone on a mission in the middle of his heat, just biting his teeth to ignore the pain.

Bat deserved better than that. Bat deserved someone like Clary, like Maia and Clary were with each other. Bat was so amazing and loving and cute. He should have an omega who was that way too.

"He—ey, angelito, you ready to go?", asked a voice as someone knocked on the door.

"Yep. Coming", grunted Jace and shook his head.

Opening the door, he found Bat in front of it, grinning broadly at him and checking him out very obviously. Jace relished in that, especially when Bat's eyes were caught on the hickey, darkening. The werewolf was positively purring as he pulled Jace into a hug. Smiling, Jace returned the hug, wrapping his large, white wings around Bat in a possessive way.

"Me vuelves loco, mi angelito", sighed Bat contently, nosing Jace's neck.

"Oi, love-bird and love-sick-puppy, you can make out later. Movie now", called Maia out.

Jace blushed as they parted. Both Clary and Isabelle were grinning knowingly at him where they hung off their respective partners. Maia had a casual arm around Clary's waist, the perfect picture of an alpha-omega-couple. Isabelle and Simon were a perfectly happy beta-couple. And then there were Jace and Bat and Jace had _no idea_ what exactly was going on here.

"I wanna show you the apartment after the movie", whispered Bat lowly into Jace's ear.

Jace's eyes sparkled at that. Sex. He knew that was gonna follow. Bat and Simon had been looking for a place to live together for a while now, because living at the boathouse was not a permanent solution for either of them. He was glad to know Simon and Bat finally found a place.

"I can _not_ believe that Bat actually managed to bait you into a comic movie", stated Simon, side-eyeing Jace suspiciously, eyes wide. "I guess pizza tonight is on me then."

"Told you my angel would go see the movie with me", grinned Bat proudly.

Simon shook his head slowly and turned toward Izzy quizzically. From there on out, Jace tried to ignore his sisters and their partners, instead he just focused on Bat. If he was being honest, the movie was actually pretty entertaining, but mainly Jace was just content to be curled up against Bat. It made him feel so safe and content to be with Bat like this.

After the movie, they parted ways with Clary and Maia, who had plans to go to _Pandemonium_ for some dancing, and instead headed to the new flat of Bat and Simon. It was a bit confusing for Jace that Izzy and Simon were coming along with them, because Jace totally had no plans of having sex while his sister was literally on the other side of the wall.

"I'll order pizza. Any special wishes?", declared Simon once they were inside the apartment.

"Go wild, babe", called Isabelle back as she started inspecting the living room.

"Bacon and barbecue", called Bat, holding Jace's hand and pulling him toward the kitchen. "And a pseudo-veggie one for Jace. He likes mushrooms and ham on his pizza."

Jace blinked surprised that Bat remembered his favorite pizza. Absentmindedly, he checked the apartment out – it was something he always did when entering a new environment anyway. The kitchen was nicely sized, made for good cooking. Jace grinned as he crowded Bat against the counter and started kissing him, blocking the exits with his wings.

"Angel", laughed Bat amused, placing his hands on Jace's hips. "Come on, let me show you the rest of the apartment before pizza arrives."

Jace growled playfully, but slowly detached himself from his wolf. He kept his wings spread so the tips were touching whatever stood the closest, mapping out the width and space of the room that way. It helped assessing the room as a total. His wings kept adjusting to the width of his surroundings as they went down the hall and toward a small but nice bathroom.

"And this is mine!", declared Bat proudly, opening his bedroom door.

Jace whistled and raised his eyebrows. It had nothing on the rooms in the Institute, but it looked homey and the bed was really nicely sized. The view wasn't shabby either. He let himself fall onto Bat's bed, spreading his arms and wings wide and staring up the ceiling.

"Nice", hummed Jace. "So. Sex before or after the pizza?"

"...What?", laughed Bat amused and sat down next to Jace. "Angelito, my roommate and your sister are here. And awake. We can fool around but I am totally not gonna fuck you with the risk of traumatizing your sister when she walks in on us to tell us the pizza is here."

"So... you... didn't bring me over for sex?", asked Jace with a confused frown.

"No", huffed Bat. "I brought you over to show you my new apartment and to make Simon pay for four pizzas instead of three. You do know that I'm not just dating you for easy access to awesome sex, right? You know that... right?" He paused for a long moment. " _Right_?"

"...But... why?", asked Jace confused. "I mean, why else?"

Frowning, Bat leaned over Jace, cupping his face gently. "I... love you. I fell in love with you when you serenaded me last week. You're... You can be so gentle and sweet. I love those little smiles you spot when you're happy. How you banter with your siblings when you guys are grooming. I love your voice – when you sang to me, I was sure you had to be an actual angel. I love how happy food can make you and that you bake when you're stressed and then just... bring cookies to those you care about. I love you, Jace. And I love spending time with you. I like going on dates with you. I want to be your boyfriend, not your booty-call."

Biting his lower lip, Jace looked up at Bat. He carefully reached a hand out to grasp Bat's neck and pulled him down into a slow kiss. When they parted, he stared up into Bat's warm eyes.

"...I've never had a relationship before", admitted Jace. "Which you probably figured out by now. The most I had were... serial booty-calls? I don't know. But... I... really like you. And I like the way you make me feel. Like I'm more than just a strong Shadowhunter. Like I'm more than just a pretty omega. But I don't know what to _do_ with a relationship, so..."

"It's okay, angelito", assured Bat gently, kissing him softly. "We'll figure that out together."

Jace smiled shyly into the kiss. That was when someone knocked loudly on the door.

"Pizza's here. Get decent and come out", called Simon.

"I'm pan", called Jace.

"I'm gay", added Bat with a grin.

"...You're both idiots", replied Isabelle amused.

Still grinning did both boys leave the room to join Simon and Isabelle in the living room. The other couple was curled together on the couch, Simon playing with Izzy's hair. Jace had stopped giving Simon a hard time a while ago, about when he started dating Isabelle. Because after all the shit Izzy had been through, she deserved happiness and a guy who looked at her like she was a literal fairy tale princess. Simon did that, so Jace begrudgingly accepted him.

/break\

Alec hated how impossible Bat made it to hate him.

The werewolf was charming and sweet. He was diligent and serious when it came to missions. Hard working and reliable. He also looked at Jace like Jace was the center of the universe – and after having been used by so many people, Jace _deserved_ that. He really did. But part of Alec still wanted to hate Bat for taking Jace away from him, even though Alec had no _right_ to.

Alec had never found the bravery to tell Jace how he felt, always thinking that the omega deserved better than just a beta, that Alec stood no chance with Jace and that confessing would ruin their friendship. He had accepted to become Jace's parabatai and given up on any chance at becoming Jace's mate (though, he had spent so many hours researching the topic now and knew that parabatai were forbidden from having relationships but there was a loophole about sealed matebonds).

And now Jace had an alpha. A handsome, sweet and caring alpha. And all windows of opportunity for Alec were sealed shut all of a sudden, leaving him outside, staring in.

"He—ey, Alec", greeted Bat with a bright smile.

"Yes?", sighed Alec and looked up at the werewolf from his work.

"I was wondering if you're very busy right now, or if you could do me a... favor?", asked Bat.

He had ridiculously convincing puppy-eyes. Sighing, Alec straightened up from his hunched-over position at the desk. And suddenly he was towering over the alpha. Sometimes, he hated his height. Omegas were looking for alphas, alphas liked omegas best but also often ended up with betas due to the rarity of omegas in general. But no alpha wanted a beta who towered over them. Generally, being a beta _sucked_. Sure, all three options had their downsides, but Alec often wished he was an alpha, to fit his height. Maybe then he would have dared to court Jace.

"What kind of favor, Bat?", asked Alec, raising one eyebrow.

"You two", started Bat, gesturing between Alec and Jace, who stood on the other side of the table. "Are gonna do your preening-thing later, right? Jace said so."

"Ye—eah, that's why I said it", grunted Jace and rolled his eyes.

"Shush, angel, not talking to you", grunted Bat and patted Jace's head teasingly. "I wanna learn how to... how to do the wing-grooming. I get that it's a parabatai-thing for the two of you and that you always only do it for each other, but I want to know how to do it right too. I want to be able to do that for my mate, when you're busy or on important business because you're the big boss and all."

"...Mate?", echoed Jace stunned, cheeks flushing. "Babe, I thought Luke explained this whole thing to you. That by becoming a werewolf and an alpha, things changed. But... But _mating_ isn't _dating_."

"Ye—eah. I know that. Filed that conversation under 'most uncomfortable conversation of my life'. We're _currently_ dating", replied Bat and rolled his eyes. "But I have long-time plans."

"...Plans to _court_ Jace?", asked Alec surprised.

"Ye—ep. Most amazing and gorgeous omega ever", declared Bat proudly. "I'd be a total fool to let him get away again. I mean, unless he _wants_ to get away... But I'll have him as long as he'll have me and we've been dating for two months now and I am totally head over heels for him."

"You're ridiculous, wolf", muttered Jace embarrassed, cheeks red.

"I'm serious", huffed Bat and straightened up. "Your wings are beautiful but also delicate and they need to be groomed regularly, right? And... And while I don't wanna take this away from the two of you, I know this is some super important parabatai-thing for you, I just... I think that if I want to become your mate, which I do, I should at least know how to do it properly too."

Alec really hated how impossible Bat made it to hate him. He was so thoughtful and sweet.

"Fine", sighed Alec. "I think we're about done here anyway."

Jace raised both his eyebrows and followed Alec and Bat out of the room and toward his own room. Alec looked at Bat from the corner of his eyes. He was handsome and had a very cute smile, especially whenever he looked at Jace. He was what Jace deserved.

"Okay. How about I show you on one wing, you copy what I do on his other?", suggested Alec thoughtfully as soon as they were inside Jace's bedroom.

"Sounds good enough for me, I guess", shrugged Bat.

Jace grumbled beneath his breath as he sat down on his bed. He spread his beautiful wings out. Regardless of how often Jace had seen them spread like this, Alec would never grow tired of them or stop being in awe. Alec's own wings were those of a snow-owl, white and dotted with black. Jace's were those of a barn-owl, white but powdered with gold.

"First rule is that you need to be careful", declared Alec seriously. "You go through the feathers to look for the ones out of place. Dislocated, probably already loose. If you can, carefully bend them back into place. Like... combing your hair. But if you can't, if they're already too loose, then just pluck them. It's okay. It might sting a little, but it's better than keeping them in..."

Bat nodded attentively, watching Alec very closely. He really meant it, he really wanted to be able to do this for Jace because it was important for Shadowhunters. Alec couldn't help but respect that. Jace sat tensely in front of them, wings raised high. It surprised Alec that Jace had agreed; ever since Jace had moved in with the Lightwoods, he had never let anyone but Alec groom him. By now, Alec knew why. Because Valentine had preferred breaking Jace's wings to make him more obedient, only healing them when Jace had 'learned his lesson'. So letting _anyone_ close to his wings was a huge deal for Jace. Being grounded was the worst thing for Jace, which was part of why Alec had been so angry about the mission in Idris two months ago, when Jace had returned with a broken wing. When Alec trusted someone else with _his_ parabatai, then they better bring him back in one piece and especially not with broken wings, because the experience had left him with a week of nightmares again, remembering all the times Valentine had broken his wings.

"It's okay, Jace", whispered Alec softly as he carded through the wings. "If you don't want this, I'm sure Bat would understand. No one's forcing you to do anything."

"What? Yes, of course!", huffed Bat confused. "Angel? If... If this isn't okay, I can leave? I... I just thought it'd be a nice thing... You have to tell me if you don't want me here."

"No", replied Jace and shook his head firmly. "No. I want you here. I _trust_ you, Bat. I'm just... I've never let someone else aside from Alec close to my wings, so... Just give me a moment, okay?"

"If you're sure, angelito, you know I'll always give you all the time you need", assured Bat.

Alec sighed softly. Yes, it was absolutely impossible to hate Bat Velasquez.

/break\

Bat sighed contently where he was laying sprawled out on a mat, watching his favorite Shadowhunters look ridiculously drool-worthy as they trained with each other. Both, of course, shirtless. They were dancing through the air – the training room had incredibly high ceilings so the Shadowhunters could soar. The way their wings flapped was beautiful.

Alec was cool. Bat really appreciated the beta. He had thought that Alec was cool even before all of this, but since he got together with Jace, Bat had come to appreciate Alec in a whole new way. Alec had taught him how to groom Jace's wings and he also kept telling Bat how to best deal with Jace. There were underlying issues – a lot of them. Which figured, considering Jace had been abducted and then raised by a sociopath. He appreciated the warnings Alec gave him, about what to watch out for. Especially considering Alec's own feelings for Jace.

And oh, Bat knew about that. He saw it in the way Alec looked at Jace. But Alec definitely wanted the best for Jace, wanted Jace happy too. He didn't interfere with Bat's relationship with Jace. He was being supportive, because he wanted Jace's happiness.

Alexander Lightwood was a trustworthy and caring beta. Bat had asked Maia about it, very casually. About triads. How they weren't uncommon between an alpha, a beta and an omega. The three complimented each other. In some cases, a beta could vastly improve the relationship between an alpha and an omega. Like Alec already did. He helped smooth things over, not just by explaining things to Bat, but also by explaining things to Jace. Sometimes, when Jace pulled away from Bat because he had one of his silly phases of thinking that Bat deserved someone better and that this couldn't work anyway, Bat knew Alec talked to him about it. Even though those were the perfect moments to break them up and seize Jace for himself.

Alec was cute. He was pretty. Bat liked the handsome beta who was always a cute grump unless he was playing around with his parabatai. _Then_ , the grumpy deadly snow-owl turned into a cute playful birdie chasing after the other cute playful birdie. And when Alec was shirtless and bent over Jace, pinning the omega beneath him, with sweat glistering on them both, it made Bat _hungry_. Not just for his boyfriend, who _always_ looked good pinned to the ground and half naked. Alec looked good too, like a predator who had his prey just where he wanted it. The was the muscles in his back moved, his very nicely shaped ass, his black-white wings.

The conclusion was simple, really. Bat loved Jace. Bat liked Alec. Alec loved Jace. So, now it was on Bat to find out what Jace's point of view in all of this was. Sometimes, Bat was pretty sure that Jace was in love with him, but then the blonde would pull away again. It was complicated.

"Watching your favorite television program again?", joked Izzy amused.

She sat down next to Bat, facing her brothers. Bat grunted in confirmation. Izzy was his friend by now. She spent so much time at their apartment because of Simon that the two of them bonded a lot and she seemed to really appreciate the way Bat made Jace smile (something Bat prided himself on too). The two got along great. It was an easy friendship, really.

"A—alpha", groaned Jace as he all of a sudden landed in Bat's lap.

The Shadowhunter loved sneaking up on Bat from the air. Sighing contently, Jace cuddled up to him, sweaty and sticky and still without his shirt. Bat grinned amused as he kissed the top of Jace's head. Waving at the couple, Izzy got up to tap in and spar with Alec instead.

"Good omega, beautiful omega, so strong and elegant", whispered Bat praisingly, kissing Jace's face over and over again. "Such a precious omega..."

"Shut up, stupid alpha", mumbled Jace flustered, face buried in Bat's neck.

"Why? It's all true", grinned Bat, adjusting so he could continue watching Alec. "I love when you spar with Alec. It's such a nice show. Both so pretty."

"...Both...?", asked Jace softly, peeking up at Bat with confused eyes.

"Uhu. You're both damn pretty", grunted Bat and tilted his head, motioning over at Alec and Izzy. "I mean, you have eyes and a very keen sense for beautiful people. You must have noticed that your parabatai is the very definition of tall, dark and handsome, right?"

Jace opened his mouth, unsure what to say. His eyes were drawn to Alec. Of course was Alec handsome. Jace knew that. Had known that for years, probably before even Alec knew it. Alec wasn't very good at those kind of things; he liked to put himself down. Being too tall, too plain, not pretty like other betas like Izzy. Of course did Jace know that Alec was handsome.

"I know that. But why do _you_ point it out?", asked Jace softly. "If this is you subtly breaking up with me because you'd rather have Alec now that you know him better..."

"Stop assuming that I'll break up with you, angelito", groaned Bat and kissed Jace deeply. "I _love_ you. I love you so much by now, Jace. I want to be your mate. I'm considering our dating phase here as courting. I mean. You need to catch up with what's going on, corazón."

"...Yeah, I'll be waiting for you to realize what a horrendous idea this was until the day I bear your matemark", snorted Jace jokingly and rolled his eyes.

"Okay", hummed Bat, deliberately kissing the place on Jace's neck where his matemark would be.

"So, if you... don't want to leave me for Alec, why did you...?", asked Jace confused.

"I'm an alpha who has the prettiest omega as his future mate and I was thinking that a beta would... fit right in with us", replied Bat honestly, shrugging. "And considering the two of you literally share a soul and you trust Alec more than... anyone else and I find you both ridiculously attractive..."

"...You... You're suggesting to add _my parabatai_ to our relationship", whispered Jace in disbelief, staring from Alec to Bat and back. "Are you _crazy_? H—He doesn't... I'm just... I'm his parabatai. He doesn't see me as more than that, Bat. That's ridiculous."

"Su—ure. Ridiculous", grunted Bat amused. "And what about you? See something _you_ like?"

Jace bit his lips as he dragged his eyes over Alec. He knew every muscle on his parabatai, every single rune and every single scar on that body. Yes, Alec was hot. But... Jace backed off when he realized that maybe Alec was more than just objectively attractive. Maybe he was attractive _to Jace_.

/break\

From there on out, Bat made it his _mission_ to point out to Jace how attractive Alec was.

"Oh, look at Alec when he's all in charge, bossing everyone around. Isn't that hot?"

"Mh, Alec bending over is such a nice view, isn't it?"

"He has such warm, gentle eyes. Honestly, it feels like he understands everything."

"Do you sometimes also have the urge to just lick his neck-rune...? It's intentionally tempting."

"I wonder what his fingers must feel like on bare skin. They're calloused from archery, right?"

"His wings are insanely large and warm. It's like a cocoon of comfort, huh."

"His torso is so delicious, but it also looks super comfortable. Great for napping."

Bat was _an awful person_. He put all of those mainly dirty images in Jace's mind. At first harmless ones like the above, ones that made Jace more aware and attuned to Alec's body in a more erotic way than the functional parabatai way that Jace had always seen. Now Jace saw Alec as a _very_ sexual being. And it was all Bat's fault. But it wasn't just sexual. Things like Alec's gentle warm eyes, or how safe his wings felt. There weren't just 'Alec is so hot'-things, there were also 'tell me what it's like to cuddle with him'-things. How good Alec would be with them in bed, both sexual and platonic. How nice Bat would think it to lay with one Shadowhunter tucked under each arm and having both their wings as blankets. That it must mean something that for years, Alec had been the only one Jace trusted to cuddle with and be preened by.

The horrible thing was that Bat was right. Jace wasn't just attracted to Alec on a physical level. Bat also made Jace reevaluate his _romantic_ feelings. Jace had never really thought about this, about them. He always had some kind of plausible explanation for his feelings.

"Jace? Babe, you look troubled", grunted Bat carefully, nudging Jace gently.

"I think I'm in love with Alec", stated Jace calmly, curling more into Bat.

They were at Bat's flat, in his bedroom. Jace had brought a bag with old loose feathers to decorate Bat's bed weeks ago. By now, the bed had become a proper nest, smelling like them both and feeling like home. Jace felt comfortable here, with his alpha.

"That's... uhm, I mean, that was my goal", grinned Bat sheepishly. "Though that was quicker than I expected, to be honest. Not that that's a bad thing, angelito!"

"No. I... I've been in love with Alec for years, I think", replied Jace.

"...You _think_?", asked Bat curiously. "Care to explain...?"

"I never knew what love was", whispered Jace softly, snuggling up to Bat so he wouldn't have to look at his alpha. "Growing up with Valentine... Then I was taken in by the Lightwoods. And... they gave my feelings names. That Robert and Maryse were my parents now. That Izzy was my sister. That Alec and Max were my brothers. That those were the kind of love I ought to feel for those people I just met for the first time when I was ten. And I accepted that. But... the way I felt for him was always... different. That's why I... why I became parabatai with Alec. Because my feelings for him were different and had to mean something different."

"Okay", nodded Bat slowly, caressing Jace's wings soothingly.

"But now I have _you_ and... and for the first time I feel for someone else the way I feel for Alec. I... love you. But I love you in the same... way... like I love Alec", muttered Jace, sounding clearly frustrated. "I love Clary. I love her how I love Izzy. As a sister. But that I love my boyfriend the way I love my parabatai means... For the first time, I have a grasp on what romantic love means and... I think I mislabeled my feelings for Alec because I didn't understand them."

"That's alright, Jace", whispered Bat gently, kissing Jace's temple. "That's alright. You've been through a lot of trauma. Not just as a child. Now too. You're... You have _every_ right to be confused about things you have never been taught."

"It's not alright", argued Jace with a glare. "I—I messed up. I became his parabatai and I... I brother-zoned him for years. There's no way he'd want me as his mate, Bat."

"You are incredibly perceptive when it's about missions, but you're _blind_ when it comes to... people who love you", stated Bat simply, pressing another kiss to Jace's temple. "You are so afraid that it's not true and that you're going to be left by the people again that you don't see when someone loves you. The two of us have been together for four months now and you still sometimes look at me like you expect me to just turn my back on you. And I'm okay with that. I know about your issues. And so does Alec. Both of us care so much for you and can handle your issues. We're the best fit for you, as your mates. We'd make you happy, care for you, cherish you the way you deserve it."

"You're such a weirdo, Velasquez", muttered Jace, nosing Bat's neck.

/break\

"Hey there, big boss who's busy pacing", greeted Bat with a broad smile.

Alec paused and looked like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Sighing, Alec ran a hand over his face and through his hair. Bat appreciated the way Alec's hair stuck up.

"It's okay, you know", whispered Bat gently as he sat down on the couch after closing the door.

Alec sighed and shook his head before sitting down next to Bat. "I... This is the worst part about being head of the Institute. Being stuck here for my work, while he's out on a mission. I'm his parabatai, I should be having his back at all times..."

"I know", stated Bat, patting Alec's shoulder "It might not be the same for me because we have no actual bond, but... Knowing my omega is out there alone makes me feel tense too."

Alec grunted in acknowledgment. Magnus had _borrowed_ Jace, Izzy and Clary for backup when he had gotten a call from overseas. The four of them had been gone for two days now and Bat and Alec were both feeling restless about Jace not being with them.

"Your wings look awful", stated Bat casually.

"Yeah. I've been sparring a lot with Raj and... anyone who was available. It ruffled my feathers", grunted Alec dismissively, pulling his wings closer to himself. "It'll be fine until Jace returns.

"Magnus estimated a week. It's only been two days", pointed Bat out. "And your wings _already_ look awful. C'mon, you taught me the art of grooming an angel. Let me."

Alec paused and stared at Bat wearily. He hadn't let anyone aside from Jace groom him in a long time. Occasionally Izzy, but mainly just his parabatai. Bat offered the irresistible puppy-eyes and Alec caved. He already trusted Bat with the most important thing in his life; his parabatai. Turning away from Bat, he spread his wings out for Bat. There was a sharp intake of breath at the display of trust. It was also the first time Bat got this close to Alec's wings.

"They're beautiful", whispered Bat in awe. "So large and strong..."

"Well, I'm tall. They have to fit my body", muttered Alec amused.

Very carefully did Bat reach out for Alec's wing. His fingers were so gentle and he really was making sure not to hurt Alec. Soon, Alec relaxed under the touch, closing his eyes and tilting his head back to enjoy it fully. Bat marveled at how beautiful Alec was when he was this relaxed. He had never seen it before. Alec never fully let his guard down; probably when he was around only Jace and or Izzy, but never before with Bat. It made the alpha feel even prouder.

"Can we talk about Jace?", asked Bat carefully.

"Mh...?", grunted Alec confused, not opening his eyes.

"I just... I wanted to thank you for helping me with him. I mean, sometimes it's really hard for me to understand what is going on, what exactly happened in his past to make him react in a certain way. Like that time I made him spaghetti because he's been out all day and I suck in the kitchen and he suddenly had a panic attack", elaborated Bat gently.

"You don't need to thank me. He's my parabatai. His happiness is important to me."

"But you're also in love with him and any of those incidents where I can't reach him would have been a chance to break us up and for you to sweep in as the knight in shining armor who knows Jace better than I do", added Bat casually, watching Alec freeze. "It's okay. I know. You don't need to deny it, Alec. I get it. I mean, I'm in love with him too, so yeah."

"I'm...", started Alec frustrated.

"There is no reason to deny it, I _know_ it's true", grunted Bat sternly as he continued grooming Alec. "And I'm not jealous, or anything. I just want to talk to you, Alec."

"...What about?", asked Alec suspiciously.

"About the fact that we're both in love with the most amazing omega possible", started Bat slowly. "And the fact that you're an incredibly handsome beta, who already does for my relationship what – according to Maia – a beta does in a triad. Balance the alpha and omega out, connect us, sooth us both. And the fact that I would really like to have you in our relationship."

"...What?", asked Alec flatly.

"I don't know how you feel about me, but I definitely like you. A lot. I'd like to get to know you more intimately. All I do know is that you... seem to trust me. And we both love Jace and Jace deserves all the love", replied Bat. "So I wanted to suggest that we try a relationship. Maybe a couple dates, especially between you and me to see how well we click."

"Jace and I can't date. It'd break the Law", grunted Alec defensively.

"Well, yeah. So secret dates for the two of you", shrugged Bat casually. "But I made Magnus do research – well, I used the puppy-eyes on my Alpha and made _him_ make Magnus do research because the High Warlock's got more means than me. And he told me that parabatai who are actually _mates_ aren't a problem. So, we would just have to hide the dating until we seal the deal."

"A—Are you _seriously_ suggesting for me to become your mate?", sputtered Alec stunned.

"Yeah. I like you a lot and I like the way you make Jace feel. I do want to get to spend more time with you one on one to get to know you even better, but... My endgame is to become Jace's alpha and I want to do right by him and make him happy. You make our relationship better, you improve us both, you help us when we lack communication. I want you to be a part of our relationship."

"This is ridiculous", grunted Alec and shook his head in denial. "Jace is my parabatai. He doesn't see me as more than that. You two... are a good couple. Don't ask for more."

/break\

Alec and Jace were quite the pair. They matched each other in stubbornness to a degree that was just utterly ridiculous and frustrating to Bat. He had tried _both_ of them at least half a dozen times by now, buttering them up to the idea of being with each other. Alec was in deep denial, thinking it was just Bat wanting him and not wishing to push such a thing on Jace. Jace was just as deep in denial though, claiming that of course Alec would say no to Bat's offer, because Alec didn't want him like that. And every time Bat brought the subject up with both of them in the room, they _fled_.

"Angelito, you're horny today", laughed Bat amused.

Jace growled as he backed Bat against the desk. Alec had been gone for four days, on a Clave meeting in Idris. Jace was restless and frustrated, very similar to the way Alec had been just two weeks ago when Jace had been gone on a mission. With the head of the Institute out on official business, his second-in-command had to step in. His parabatai. And that meant that the large office was all Jace's. It took Bat about five minutes into Jace's new job to convince Jace that the giant desk in that office was _made_ for fucking on it. By now, the two had had sex on that desk a total of five times. Bat knew it wasn't just because the desk was so great for fucking. It was also because this was _Alec's office_ , meaning it smelt like Alec and had all the memories of Alec belonging behind that desk. And _that_ was what turned Jace on so much. Bat was very aware of that.

"Right here", declared Jace and switched places with Bat.

Bat grinned and licked his lips slowly. He grabbed his angel's hips and lifted him up onto the table-top. Jace gladly spread his legs for Bat, allowing him between them. Bat forced Jace down onto the table, tracing up his arms to catch his wrists. He loved having Jace sprawled out beneath him.

"Hold still", whispered Bat lowly.

Jace watched him with curious eyes, observing how Bat got undressed. Slowly did the wolf also undress his angel. He licked his lips in slow-motion as he stared at his pretty omega. Jace, naked and sprawled out on the desk, large wings reaching far beyond the desk he was laying on. Only that said wings shimmered in all the colors of the rainbow thanks to the colored glass-window behind them. The window-angel painting Bat's angel beautifully.

"Spread your legs for me, babe", ordered Bat, mouthing at Jace's neck. "More."

Jace whimpered softly as he obeyed and hooked his legs around his lover. Carefully, Bat slipped two fingers into his lover. Jace was still loose from this morning in the shower. His hole was slick, sucking him in greedily. Smiling, Bat kissing down Jace's throat and along his collarbone.

"Gorgeous angel", purred Bat, adding a third finger. "Thinking about Alec?"

"I—I...", started Jace and paused, knowing at this point denial was futile.

"It's okay, bonito", assured Bat with a smirk. "I know. I know you can't stop thinking about him, about it. I can just picture it too. You, coming in here to hand in a mission report. You were probably being reckless on the mission again, so Alec's forced to _punish_ you."

"Punish me?", sputtered Jace, arching his back.

"Mhmh", whispered Bat mischievously. "Bend you over this very desk and spank you for always disobeying orders. And you'd be that beautiful, begging mess, pleading 'No, Mister Lightwood, I promise I will obey the next time, please not so hard, sir!'."

"Sir?", laughed Jace softly, though it was betrayed by the blush on his cheeks.

"Oh please, you've been mockingly calling him that basically since he became head of the Institute. You like mentioning it, calling him 'head of the Institute' and such. You _totally_ have a kink for that. For your parabatai being bossy and in charge", teased Bat.

Jace blushed and closed his eyes, laying one arm over them. It made Bat laugh softly at how adorable his angel could be. Kissing Jace's lips gently, he pulled his fingers out. Jace made that cute little sound he always did when Bat pulled out. It was rewarded with another kiss. Carefully, Bat replaced his fingers with his cock, pushing into the omega. A strangled gasp followed and Jace arched his back off the table, both wings twitching. Bat preferred Jace on his back, because he knew Jace was very sensitive at the soft under-plumage of his wings. Once Bat bottomed out, he ran his fingers through the soft white feathers. Jace's wings twitched at that. It took Bat a couple tries to find the perfect spots and then he dug his fingers in. A sharp intake of breath and Jace's mouth fell open as Bat found the right pressure-points. Cute, small whimpers and whines followed for every time Bat twisted his feathers right and massaged the glands at the base of his wings. His wings became shiny with the slick they produced. This was good for the wings, making them more healthy. But damn it was a sexual thing. Bat bit down on Jace's neck as he spread the slick over the beautiful wings, tracing feathers and massaging his wings while fucking into Jace hard.

"And afterward", continued Bat. "After he spanked that _perfect_ ass of yours, he'd just pull down your pants and fuck you right then and there. And you'd be so far gone, all you could do was just beg and plead for more and moan his name, just like you do for me, babe."

"Ba—at", gasped Jace.

His cock was hard and red and leaking pre-cum, but it was being ignored by Bat, who concentrated on Jace's wings, loved using them to make his angel come apart. Smiling pleased, Bat bit Jace's neck. He also loved marking his omega – and Jace loved being marked by him.

"Say his name", prompted Bat. "I wanna hear you moan it."

"A—alec", whimpered Jace softly.

"Come on, you can do better than that, babe", teased Bat with a grin before looking up.

The grin froze on his lips as he saw who was standing in the doorway. The office had a second door right to the bedroom of the head of the Institute. And while Bat and Jace had locked the main door to the office, they hadn't thought of locking the second door, because the head of the Institute was currently not home so no one would use it anyway. Judging by the wide-eyed Alec in the doorway, the head of the Institute was home again. Alec just stood there, door-handle in hand and shocked expression on his face. Bat's knot was swelling as he took in the blown pupils and the hungry way Alec was looking at them both, like his eyes were licking over Bat's body and Jace's body slowly. The raw lust on Alec's face and the slowly forming bulge in Alec's pants were a real turn-on.

"Ale—ec", moaned Jace louder this time, desperate and needy, just the way Bat loved it.

Alec's cheeks flushed and his eyes widened even more. Bat opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but he just couldn't. Instead, he continued fucking Jace, hard and deep, knot swelling more and more. The sounds coming from Jace were just too sweet.

"You want that, yeah?", asked Bat, voice rough and eyes locked with Alec's. "Want _him_?"

"Ye—es", groaned Jace, eyes still closed in bliss as he melted beneath his alpha. "Everything you said, _yes_ , you're right. Want him to bent me over the desk and fuck me. By the Angel, ye—es."

Bat moaned as his knot caught, locking them together as the alpha came hard. He dug his fingers deep into the plum of the wings, tugging in just the right way. With a howl did Jace come all over his own stomach at the feeling of Bat filling him and knotting him and the way Bat twisted his feathers. Gasping breathlessly, Jace collapsed on the desk bonelessly.

"Fuck", cussed Alec lowly.

Jace took a sharp breath in, head snapping up to see Alec standing there. The parabatai locked eyes, both looking shocked and uncomfortable. Jace tried squirming away, just to have Bat growl at him and grab him by the hips _hard_ to hold him in place.

"Stop it! You'll only end up hurting yourself, babe", chided Bat irritated.

"Fuck. _Fuck_ ", groaned Jace, covering his face. "Alec, I... I..."

"You... said my name", muttered Alec, voice tight.

"Ye—eah. We were kind of going through a scenario there. What if Jace came to you after a mission where he was being reckless in again and you _had_ to punish him and then you'd fuck him over the desk", hummed Bat casually. "He really likes it."

"Fuck _you_ , Velasquez", spat Jace irritated, slapping Bat with a wing.

"Ouch. Sorry. Look. It's not like I _planned_ this", huffed Bat. "But I've literally tried _everything_ by now. I told both of you that the other one loves you. I asked Alec to join our relationship _repeatedly_. The both of you are super bad at this, because you both think you're alone in your pining. But you're not. Will... Will you believe it now, Alec? That Jace wants you, craves you, _loves_ you? And you, Jace, look at him. _Look_ at him. He's rock hard from watching us. Come on, you're both clever."

"...I love you so much, Jace", whispered Alec, clearly tense and nervous.

Jace stiffened and slowly lowered the wings he had raised to hide himself. Carefully, he peeked out from behind his wings. Alec still stood frozen in the doorway, though he looked more vulnerable now, his wings raised slightly in a defensive manner. But he was also rock-hard in his pants and the room – suffocating in Bat and Jace's pheromones – was filling with the scent of his arousal too. Which meant that Alec was turned on by them. Which was at least a start.

"I love you", stated Alec, more firmly this time.

"I... love you too", replied Jace, looking at Alec.

"This is so not how I pictured this happening", grunted Bat, still tied to Jace.

"...Yeah", chorused Alec and Jace.

"C'mere, Alec", demanded Jace, reaching a hand and a wing out for his parabatai.

Alec searched Bat's face for confirmation and permission. It was a bit of an awkward situation. Bat grabbed Jace by the hips and carefully adjusted the both of them so Bat was sitting on Alec's chair, with Jace more comfortably sitting on his lap now. This way the blonde could at least look at Alec on eye-level instead of laying sprawled out like a sacrifice on an altar.

"Come here, big bird", added Bat gently.

"So... What... Bat said was true this whole time?", whispered Alec unsure, looking at Jace. "Asking me to join your relationship because you... want me... too...?"

"I... didn't know until Bat made me... look at you differently", admitted Jace, wrapping his arms around Alec. "I never looked at you like that, but now that I do, I can't stop thinking about it. About you. You're... I love you. I do, Alec. I really do. I... want you in this relationship too."

"So... I can... kiss you?", asked Alec unsure, nervous.

"I mean, I'm closer to a different part of your body right now, but yeah", chuckled Jace.

Thanks to Alec's height and Jace's position on the chair, Jace's face was currently against Alec's stomach. The beta instantly dropped onto his knees and pulled Jace into a kiss. The two parabatai were clinging onto each other as their kiss grew borderline obscene.

"So... wanna talk about the wolf in the room?", asked Bat with a grin.

"Are you _sure_ that you both really want me in this relationship?", asked Alec.

Bat could get used to that view. Alec on his knees, looking up at him like that. Jace was busy nuzzling Alec's neck, nibbling and marking. Apparently, he was out of this conversation.

"Considering I suggested it like half a dozen times by now; yes", chuckled Bat. "Alpha, beta, omega. We complete each other. We work well together, all three of us. We would be even better in a romantic relationship. You make us work better together."

"Okay", whispered Alec and gulped. "Let's... try this. Together. As a... triad. But we have to keep the dating a secret. I can not risk Jace being deruned."

"Idiot", grumbled Jace, still nibbling his neck. "I don't want you deruned either. That's why we're gonna seal the matebond as soon as you're comfortable with us."

"I?", asked Alec surprised. "What about you?"

"I tied my soul to you, Alec", whispered Jace gently. "I don't see any difference in becoming your mate and tying my heart to you. And Bat is... we've... I mean... Yeah. By now. Yeah."

Bat grinned. "So eloquent, angelito. But I'm glad it finally got through your thick skull that I love you, cherish you and have no plans of leaving you."

"Well, you just got me the _perfect_ final courting gift", hummed Jace, kissing along Alec's neck-rune. "The perfect beta, all for me. You were right, by the way, Bat. The rune is good for kissing."

"Oh, lemme try too", huffed Bat, tugging on Alec's arm. "And hey. He's not all for you. Selfish little omega. I want a piece of tall, dark and handsome too."

Alec was still a little stumped as he was being kissed with two mouths, hands roaming his body greedily. They wanted him. Bat and Jace actually wanted him. He blushed and smiled.

"But can we move this to the bedroom?", requested Jace. "It's freezing in here."

He lifted himself a little just to test it. Bat's knot had deflated enough for him to pull off. He hissed a little, because even though it was slightly deflated, it was still thick enough to plop. Jace used Alec to pull himself up and then heavily leaned onto the beta. Carefully, Alec wrapped his arms around Jace's waist to steady him. Sighing contently, Jace curled against him.

"Carry me?", asked Jace jokingly.

He made a strangled but impressed noise when Alec _actually_ leaned down to pick him up princess style. Blushing, Jace buried his face in Alec's neck. Bat laughed softly as he too got up.

"What? I wanted the chance to carry you to my bed for years", grunted Alec.

The blush on Jace's face lit up even more. "...Really? But... When?"

"I don't know. Feels like forever. Since I knew you. I had a crush on you since we were preteens, Jace. Probably really since you came to us", shrugged Alec, a matching blush on his cheeks.

"You're both hopeless and adorable and I love you", chuckled Bat amused.

He lazily flopped down on Alec's bed. It was a nice, large room, with a fire-place. Spreading his arms out, he got really comfortable. Alec gently put Jace down on one of Bat's side before he went to get a wet towel from his bathroom. Though he paused as he stood in front of Jace.

"Gimme, I can do it myself", sighed Jace and reached for the towel.

"No. I want to. I just... I mean... are you okay with...?", asked Alec awkwardly.

"So adorable and so hopeless", hummed Bat amused.

Jace nodded briefly, cheeks dark once more. Alec sat down behind Jace and started carefully and gently cleaning up the mess of cum and sweat. Growing more daring, Alec leaned down to kiss the parabatai-rune. Jace gasped softly and arched into him. Feeling validated by that, Alec started kissing along his parabatai's body. Gladly, Jace arched his body to bare his chest for Alec. Greedily licking his lips, Alec leaned down to trace Jace's sixpack, lick every single rune.

"So beautiful", whispered Alec softly. "Beautiful, beautiful omega..."

"Handsome, handsome beta", countered Jace. "Lose some clothes. This is vastly unfair."

"We don't have to have sex", added Bat when he saw Alec grow a bit uncomfortable. "Just... laying together. Talking. Being together. If you don't wanna undress to match..."

Alec sighed and got off the bed to walk to his closet. "Maybe we should slow this down some. I want... to do this right, if we're really doing it. Here, so we're all equally dressed."

Bat grinned pleased as he caught the sweatpants and shirt that Alec threw at him. Jace did the same with the set of clothes Alec had thrown him. Happily, both of them got dressed in their beta's clothes, amused by the size of the clothes. Alec was taller and had broader shoulders than the both of them, so the shirt sat ridiculously loose even on Bat.

"Okay, now come back here for cuddles", demanded Bat, patting the bed.

Alec gladly did so. He curled against Bat, the wolf pulling him into a brief but sweet kiss of their own. All three of them settled in together, both Shadowhunters tucked under Bat's arms.

/break\

Bat used the puppy-eyes on his Alpha to make Luke in turn go and use the puppy-eyes on Magnus Bane. Thankfully, Luke had a good pull on his mate and was also amused by Bat. Because Bat wanted the proper time to bond with both of his boyfriends – and the fine line they were walking with the relationship between Alec and Jace was just too dangerous right here. So Magnus opened a portal and, what Bat had specifically not asked for, a paid-for cabin in the mountains.

"Go and enjoy your boyfriends. Bring them back with a mate-mark so you can stop sneaking around like teenagers in your parents' home", ordered Magnus fondly.

Bat grinned and hugged him tightly. "I can make Maia watch the pack for a while so you can steal your mate away for a weekend too some time."

"I'm glad he's aware that he's not fit to lead", drawled Luke unimpressed before he turned toward Alec and Jace. "You two, have fun. You've done nothing but work hard for too long now."

Both Alec and Jace blushed, but nodded. They had been together for two weeks now, but it was all sneaking around in the darkness. Bat had been fed-up and did the alpha-thing of taking charge and organizing them a proper get-away together. Grinning, he grabbed his angels' hands to pull them through the portal. Their feet touched snow and the cold instantly made the three shudder. Jace and Alec pulled their wings closer on instinct as they stared at the small house in front of them.

"I can't believe Magnus paid for a weekend of fucking for us", muttered Jace.

"I don't want to think about what Luke promised him for this", hummed Bat.

"I really hope Lydia will be okay leading the Institute", sighed Alec worried.

" _No_ ", grunted Bat and Jace seriously, glaring at him.

"No business. No work. We are at a secluded cabin in Europe, just us, no one else", stated Jace. "This is _for us_. No worries about demons or anything. You're only allowed to worry about how best to seduce me and whether you wanna get fucked by Bat or fuck me."

"...Okay", nodded Alec obediently, cheeks red.

"Good. Can we go inside now and get settled in?", asked Bat, shuddering slightly.

"Wonderful plan", grunted Jace and grabbed one of their bags.

/break\

Jace smiled softly as he stood on the balcony overseeing the small lake behind the house. It was frozen over and Bat had gotten ridiculously excited about it. Turned out for a reason. The wolf could ice-skate. The cute thing was that he was currently trying to teach Alec and Alec had _never_ been more of a Bambi in his life. It was ridiculously endearing. Jace had joined them for about half an hour before deciding to go and get dinner started since Bat was busy with Alec anyway.

Which was okay. Because they were in a poly relationship now. Jace had to share both his boyfriends. And it was okay to have things for just two of them. What surprised him was that he actually wasn't even jealous. Looking at them made him smile, because they were cute and they were _his_ and they were allowed to be cute together.

"Honeys, dinner is ready", called Jace out playfully after another moment.

"Thank the Angel", groaned Alec, rubbing his lower back.

Bat laughed softly and pulled Alec into a kiss before the two of them entered the house. The two were entangled in a kiss still as they entered the kitchen slash eating hall. Jace raised one amused eyebrow where he stood at the counter. As soon as they could smell their omega, Bat and Alec zoomed in on him and went to corner him, one on either side. Jace shuddered as they started kissing his neck, nibbling and sucking on it. Marking the area they wanted to claim one day soon.

"Hey. Stop it. No sex", grunted Jace sternly. "I didn't cook for an hour just for it to go cold."

"You're such a good house-omega", teased Bat, kissing Jace gently, before lifting his hands up in defeat. " _Not_ that I expect you to be behind the stove all day, ready and waiting for us. You _know_ that, right? Even after we become mates, I still want you to kick ass and slay demons and stuff."

"Good alpha", hummed Jace amused, pecking Bat's cheek. "I _know_ it, though. Stupid wolf."

Alec looked at them with soft, warm eyes, smiling to himself. He had never been as happy as now that he was with them. He got to kiss them and hold them, could seek them out when he was stressed and tense, when he had problems. Every single night for the past three weeks, they had fallen asleep in a tangle of limbs, mostly in Alec's bedroom. It smelt like all three of them by now and while Alec had always decorated his bed with a lot of feathers from his parabatai, now it truly smelt like _him_ , because he had spent every night there for the past three weeks.

"It smells delicious, babe", whispered Alec gently, kissing Jace.

"Thanks", chuckled Jace, freeing himself from both his lovers. "Come on. Food. Then I want to take you flying, Alec. This high up, we have the sky all to ourselves."

"...I love that idea", grunted Alec with dark eyes.

There was one final step in their courting that Alec _needed_ to do. The traditional chase. It was important, between Shadowhunters. And while Bat, Alec and Jace already knew they had found the ones in each other, Alec also wanted to do this right. He knew that Bat had been courting him for so long now, but this... it was important to Alec. He needed his omega to know how important he was.

/break\

Bat was sitting on the balcony, sprawled out and watching his soon to be mates in awe. Jace and Alec had taken to the sky after cleaning up the kitchen and Bat had taken to watching them as soon as possible. Alec and Jace were chasing each other through the sky, not just playfully. Every now and again, Alec would tackle Jace, they'd spar for a little while before Jace would escape again and then Alec would chase after him again. It was passionate and whenever they would pass close-by, Bat got a whiff of their arousal. He knew exactly how this was going to end. He was going to get to claim his pretty little mates, _finally_. The last couple of days in this cabin with just them had been _perfect_. This was what he always wanted. To be happy, with them.

"Got you", growled Alec as he pinned Jace to the floor right next to Bat. " _Mine_."

Bat shuddered. He could hear the predator-side of Alec as he kissed and bit Jace's neck. The blonde was pinned by the wrists, with Alec on his waist. Growling darkly, Alec stripped Jace down – ripping the clothes off of him, really. Bat raised both his eyebrows as he watched them. They were still outside, but apparently the courting chase had really gotten them horny. Slowly, Bat opened his own pants and started palming his cock while he watched Alec prep Jace with one hand, keeping the blonde pinned beneath him with the other hand, establishing his dominance.

"Say it", growled Alec, biting Jace's neck hard. "Whose?"

"Y—Yours", gasped Jace, arching his back, wings spread out all the way on the floor.

"Good omega", purred Alec pleased, kissing Jace deeply.

He shouldered Jace's legs, positioning himself so he could enter him. Alec let go of Jace's hands reluctantly to instead bury his fingers in Jace's wings, just at the base where the plum was particularly soft and Jace was particularly sensitive. All too soon did Jace turn into a moaning mess under the cunning fingers of his archer. Before Jace could come, Alec bit down on Jace's neck for earnest, leaving his mate-mark. And with that, Jace came, roaring Alec's name. Alec bared his own neck for Jace, fingers still massaging Jace's wings. Jace gladly took the invitation, marking Alec as his mark just as Alec hit his own orgasm. The two of them stayed in a heap of limbs. Smiling amused, Bat joined them on the floor, leaning over Alec to kiss his shoulders.

"May I?", asked the wolf lowly. "Watching you two got me really horny."

"Ye—es", nodded Alec, properly getting on all four.

Jace hummed at the view above him and reached his hands out to the soft inside of Alec's wings to return the favor from earlier, twisting and rubbing just the places he knew Alec loved. Alec shuddered at it, but it was the perfect distraction from Bat prepping him. After all, Alec as a beta didn't produce his own slick and didn't adjust so easily to the intrusion. Bat was gentle and careful, kissing along down Alec's spine while fingering the archer. The most sinful sounds escaped Alec as Jace teased his wings and Bat teased his prostate. Bat chose the moment he entered Alec as the one to leave his mark, making the beta scream and moan in surprise. He stayed connected to Alec the entire time as he fucked the Shadowhunter. Despite having just had sex with Jace, Alec was hard from the marking alone and he came together with Bat. Unable to hold himself up anymore, Alec just collapsed on top of Jace. Huffing amused, Jace carefully adjusted them so Alec was laying next to him, on top of Jace's spread out wing. Bat, who had held onto the base of his dick to keep himself from knotting Alec, knowing the beta wasn't yet used enough to being fucked to be able to handle a knotting, sighed contently and leaned down to lay on Jace's other side. He rolled over to bite and claim the free side of Jace's neck, the blonde moaning softly. Before Bat could settle back fully, Jace grabbed him and pulled him close to bite Bat's unmarked neck. And while Jace was still attached to one side of his neck, Alec already leaned in to also take a bite.

"Mine", whispered Alec against the new mark. "...Both, mine."

"Yeah", confirmed Bat with a gentle smile. "Your mates. You're... not alone, never again."

"I love it", hummed Jace contently, snuggling up to them both.

"...We maybe should have at least gone to the bedroom", mused Alec as snow started to fall.

"Mhmh", grunted Jace with a frown. "But you were _really_ hard on me today. I am not moving."

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?", asked Alec, instantly in fussing mode.

Jace rolled his eyes fondly and kissed Alec. "I love you. You're an idiot. I would have told you to stop if it had been too much. I _love_ when you get rough and bossy."

Alec blushed at that, snuggling up to Jace some more. Both of them were shuddering a little.

"How about wolf-cuddles? We now have a fluffy alpha, you know? He's extra warm."

Laughing softly at Jace's word, Bat shifted into his wolf-form and sprawled out over both his mates. His _mates_. Both claimed and _his_ now. He easily covered both their chests, cuddling up to them. Alec additionally wrapped one of his mighty wings over the three of them, joined by Jace from the other side, creating a warm, comfortable cocoon but still allowing all three of them to watch the sunset over the snowy mountains. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"I can't believe it", whispered Alec, gently running his fingers through Jace's hair.

"...You're gonna be saying this for a while, huh?", grunted Jace amused, nuzzling into him.

"I've been in love with you for years. And that your ridiculous alpha wolf would actually make _this_ happen... Yes, I truly can't believe it", grunted Alec.

Bat whined and nipped Alec's ear for that 'ridiculous' comment, making the beta laugh. Though in all honestly, he wouldn't have believed to get two pretty angels as his mates either.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Considering Jalec is OTP and Velondale has reeeaaally grown on me and Balec are super cute, math dictates to turn them into an OT3. And I like it ^o^v  
_


End file.
